Megaman Double Network Epilogue: Small Talk
by Ghost 501
Summary: All Bass wanted was to not be disturbed. But of course, Pixel has to make thing difficult by chucking bug frags at him. Not that she was trying to, but someone was going to have to get her to stop and from the fact that she seemed to be yelling a lot, it wasn't going to be him.


"GAAAHHH!" Pixel yelled as she threw another bug frag down over the edge of the cyber road. It was safe to say that she was thoroughly abusing her cybeast powers as she picked up data fragment after data fragment and chucked them with reckless abandon.

Why would he do that? She had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. And she had done quite a couple of stupid things! Incidents of childhood memories came flooding back as Pixel worked quickly to suppress them. Why didn't everyone never bring up that time she deleted Dragar? She loved that story. But no, everyone else in her family liked the one when she drank so much coffee that she had become too out of it to realize she had been insulting Bass.

Speaking of the fin head, she turned sharply to notice that the Cyber God of Destruction was staring at her with a bewildered look. How long had he been standing...er floating there? Pixel shot him a dark look to which he merely turned around calmly and continued on his path to wherever he was going.

"Creep," Pixel muttered under her breath as she continued to chuck bug frags to relieve some of her stress. Geez, and she thought Dark Pixel was the worst part of her life…. Okay so irrefutably the dark soul was, but at the moment she was too steamed to worry about the **large** overstatement.

* * *

"Bass? What a...surprise?" Serenade said in a questioning voice as the navi entered Secret Area 3. She hadn't actually seen the navi since he had fought her for several days ago. Sure there was the fact that they both lived in the Undernet, but Serenade rarely left the Secret Area and Bass had become obsessed with fighting Megaman. So it was safe to say that after he discovered that she had been beaten by Megaman, he had little to no interest in her ever again. Until now apparently he said; the navi came closer watching her with annoyed and slightly tired eyes. The area became somewhat tense as he touched the ground. His excessive need to float everywhere he went wasn't very understandable to Serenade but then again Float and Air Shoes weren't a part of her programming.

Bass sighed as he stopped in front of her, "I need you to make her stop." He said plainly. It really wasn't fair to him. All he wanted to do was rest in his favorite spot after fighting Megaman once again (which he was once again narrowly defeated) and destroying hordes of virus in the deepest corners of the Undernet. He found it quite humorous in fact that his spot just so happened to be the very same spot where one of his "graves" were located. Unfortunately, it appeared that the blue navi's daughter had just found the perfect spot to throw bug frags from to continuously knock him on the head and the surrounding area. It was pretty safe to say that he was far too annoyed to merely talk to the magenta navi at this point.

"...Huh?" Serenade asked, her mind confused by his request.

Bass repeated, his annoyance becoming more apparent, "I need you to make her stop yelling and chucking bugs frags into the Net."

Pixel was just lucky that the fight between Megaman and him lasted for as long as it did; otherwise he problem would have had to fight her in order to get her to move locations if she wanted to throw bug frags. Sure his and Serenade's battle had lasted significantly longer but that was more due to the fact of her guard being unbreakable until she herself made it vulnerable rather than it really was a fight of overpowering the other. This wasn't to say that she wasn't powerful, but without her defense he would have had a much easier time besting her.

Serenade shook her head, still not getting who he was talking about, "Who is she? You do know that normally there at least two girls in the Undernet, Trace and me. And as far as I'm aware, Trace is at SciLab with her brother to have some programs updated which means that I'm the only girl here."

"Pixel!" He said as if it were obvious that the only female navi that could be raging in the Undernet was the child of Megaman and Roll, "She's muttering on about something. I don't really care what it is. But the problem is that she just keeps on throwing junk into the Net!" He seethed. While his intentions weren't to fight, his irritation was soon about to get the best of him.

"Why don't you just talk to her yourself?" Serenade asked, curious as to why he didn't just handle the problem himself, "And why would you come to me to get her to stop throwing bug frags?"

The dark navi shook his head, letting out an annoyed breath he had been holding, "I would but honestly I don't see any conversation we would have with both of our state of minds that wouldn't end in a fight. And why you? You're the only other female I know who lives close by. You must now how to get an angry girl to calm down. Or to at least stop throwing bug frags." He said before taking his leave.

Serenade merely laughed to herself, "My my. I guess the rumors of your change are true. Was it about forty years ago that we fought? Back then, you wouldn't have even considered even asking someone to help you. Let alone taking a diplomatic route." She commented, throughly amused by the navi before her.

Bass turned his head so he could give her a level glare, "I would rather not have the girl go back to her mother and tell her I said anything to upset her. The last thing I need is for Roll to give me a piece of her mind about her daughter." He mentioned. That and also the fact the he would much rather not engage Pixel when she was this temperamental with her power. He had heard about the Drazar form and the fight with Dark Pixel. Though he hated to admit it, the girl was on another level of power that even he nor Megaman possessed. And if he still couldn't beat Megaman, then he would rather save the embarrassment of losing to her.

Bass scoffed. Leave it to Megaman to sire a kid that could mock both of them.

"Oh I get it! You just don't like aggravating girls. Good move if I say so myself." Serenade said, sounding happy if only to irritate the navi even more so. The sound of his mutterings was so amusing to her. Still it wasn't like she could blame him. Apparently in a few other Netbattles, Pixel learned that she could turn quite a few Program Advances into Override Advances. That and the Drazar Cybeast wasn't anything to slouch off either.

Oh well, time to go calm down a magenta navi. That and also maybe figure out why Bass hadn't just moved to a different location in the Undernet to avoid the navi and let her burn herself out.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Serenade merely shook her head as she saw Pixel seemingly come back from somewhere dragging quite a number of data fragments with her. Apparently, she was breaking the Mystery Data and converting that into bugs to throw.

"You do know you could just access the data for chips and go delete a few viruses right?" Serenade asked as Pixel's gaze shifted over to her. Luckily, she had seen the same look on Trace before so it barely had any effect.

Seeing this, Pixel merely turned away and huffed, "What do you want, Serenade?" She asked, her voice sounding upset.

"Just wanting to know what's up," The dark skinned navi summed up as she walked closer to the magenta navi, "After all, normally if you're in this area you'd come by and at least say hi instead of worrying Bass enough to come and get me."

Pixel sent Serenade a confused look before looking at the bug frag in her hand, "So that's where he ran off to." She mumbled before continuing her tirade.

"Yep. It's definitely a point on the weird scale for me." She said as she saw another bug frag go flying, "So you know there's another level or two in the Undernet beyond this one right?" She asked.

Pixel stopped her arm in mid throw and looked down. Sure enough in blind fury, she had totalled missed that. Uh...opps. Then again, she had thought she had heard someone yelling at her earlier to quit throwing big frags. But she had ignored that too.

The magenta navi sighed as she plopped onto the ground. Well there went that idea. Of course, the talking route was beginning to look a lot more viable since Serenade seemed keen on not leaving until she knew what was the matter with her.

Pixel sighed as Serenade took a seat next to her, "It's my dad. Someone I like came over to SciLab while we were there and…" She said, beginning to feel her anger kick in again.

"He totally embarrassed you in front of him?" Serenade summed up before the girl navi stopped caring and began to chuck bug frags again.

The magenta navi nodded, "It was so annoying. Dad just wouldn't shut up with the stories. And all this time I thought Mom was going to be the one to do it. I thought he was going to be the one to pull out his buster and be all 'Don't I dare find you talking to my daughter!'" Pixel sighed loudly and fell back onto the ground.

"Yep, sounds like typical parent stuff to me," Serenade said as the navi next to her just groaned.

"I'm never going to be able to show my face around him again! I bet all he's going to see is little me at the SciLab Virus Farm accidentally pressing the release button and being hooked on a Spikey's leash the whole time as it goes running all over the Net!" Pixel cried out.

Serenade's eyebrow merely raised up, "Spikeys have leashes? How'd you get caught in that?"

"Long story. Don't wanna talk about it." Pixel responded before looking back up, "I love Dad. I really do, but sometimes he's just so….so…."

"A dad?" Serenade summed up. Pixel nodded. Serenade shook her head briefly before turning back to the girl, "How much do you like this guy?"

Pixel felt a blush rise in her cheeks, "I don't know. We didn't really get off on the right foot. Actually I kinda wanted to kick his butt in a few Netbattles at first. But I guess it just took me a while to warm up to him is all." She said, not trusting herself to not sputter on about the guy navi she had gotten to know over the past two years.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Serenade said as Pixel tried to hide her burning face under her hair. The dark skinned navi laughed, "Does he know? Probably not if Megaman hasn't threatened him yet."

"No, the only ones that know besides you is Mom and Dad." Pixel admitted.

Serenade cocked an eyebrow, "You told your dad that you have a crush on someone and he didn't immediately go hunting them down?"

"Dad's not that overprotective," Pixel said, "But no. The only one who I told was Mom. I guess I just assumed that she told Dad because he stopped giving him that suspicious look every time he saw us."

At that moment, Serenade began to laugh, "Wow, I know Megaman's smart but don't trust him to make jumps like that!" She cackled as she tried to stop herself from rolling around.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Pixel asked, curious.

After she had composed herself, the dark skinned navi explained, "Just because Roll knows, doesn't mean she actually _told_ Megaman. Though she probably had a part to play in why he doesn't act the same we he does around this boy. He's probably either clueless or suspecting. Besides, either way, getting you out of the picture so that he can talk to him without any Hikari girls around to stop him does seem like a good plan, no?"

Pixel froze as the gears in her head turned, "That sneaky Spikey." She said. Was Dad just trying to interrogate him as chance presented itself to him? Or was it just a simple way of testing to see if he was good enough for her? Or was it just him trying to get on her nerves?

Serenade shook her head at the magenta navi, "There's going to be a lot of times when your parents embarrass you. It's a cycle. I've even done it to Strike and Trace on occasion, especially more so since your parents come by more often to talk. We don't mean to, it just kinda happens when you begin to look back at life and see the parallels between yourself and your kids or even just to go back down memory lane. The point is sometimes you just have to roll with it. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to get in your own counter if you're lucky." She smiled.

Pixel nodded slowly, "I guess some of those stories are kinda funny…" She confessed, rubbing her shoulder.

"See! No reason to get mad and start chucking bug frags," Serenade said happily, "Huh?" She hadn't been expecting the hug but she more than welcomed it.

"Thanks Serenade. You're like a second mom you know?" Pixel said before getting up.

"You're more than welcome. Though why didn't you just go talk to Roll?" Serenade asked, curious.

"Oh, her and Aunt Mayl went out earlier with Kei. Something about a girl's day out or something," Pixel shuddered, "Spending the day with dad was a much better alternative. That and it's easier to hop into the Undernet and chuck bug frags when you forget which mall your mom went to. I'm pretty sure Kei left the PET back at the house too." She said, giving a nervous smile.

Serenade laughed, "I suppose so." Though couldn't she have just sent Roll an email? She merely guessed the girl liked blowing off steam when frustrated at first and then talk to someone later.

The magenta navi ran off to head back to her home a few moments later. Serenade sighed; well that was one mystery out of the way. Though now she would have another to solve of who this mystery boy was. Still that wouldn't be nearly as hard as figuring out the Bass mystery; the info would be more than easy enough to get from Roll.

"Hey Mom!" Trace said, "Did I just see Pixel run by?" The pink and green navi asked as she took a seat next to her surrogate mom.

"Yeah, we were just talking. How were the updates?" The dark skinned navi asked.

Trace shrugged, "Fine, same as always. Put you in Dark Mode, update you, and send you out the door. Oh, Strike's going to be late coming home." She said.

Serenade raised an eyebrow, "He is? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think Megaman started talking to him right before he was about to get his update and lost track of time or something. Though he did seem kinda nervous when I left. Maybe it was something Megaman said?" Trace pondered.

Serenade bit her lip as she tried to keep from laughing. Well, two mysteries down; one to go.

* * *

Ghost: *yawns* Wow, it's been...like five months since I last wrote something. Anyway, I know I said DN is complete and it is, but occasionally I'll come back to do a little Epilogue story from time to time. So, yeah here we are with a brand new DNE. XD I'm working on another story so I'll hopefully have a full version for you guys come mid/late June! Thank you all for any reviews, favorites, follows and if you guys think there's a story on this site I need to check out or someone would like me to BETA for them, just go ahead and shoot me a PM. Catch ya later this summer! Ghost501 logging out!


End file.
